You're My Father
by PineappleOfFluffytown
Summary: It never once occurred to Dean Winchester that on his years on the road left a trail. A trail of busted up demons and ammo shells, yeah, but never the hearts he left behind with his womanizer ways. One heart he was certainly fond of linked him with something else left behind. Now reunited with his little bother Sam, Dean finds himself united with a little girl named Amelia. And the
1. Chapter 1

**I'm going to try and make the story from the actual script(s)! So enjoy the first chapter! **

* * *

Amelia ran around on the playground with the other children, hopping on and off of the jungle gyms and sets. She ran towards her mother who was sitting on a bench talking to a pretty, blond haired women who was sitting next to a man with brown hair. Confused, she glanced towards both people then towards her mother, tilting her head in the process. "Who are they mom?" she asked her mother, Janis. Janis replied while handing her daughter a water bottle.

"This is Sam and Jessica, don't you remember sweet heart?" she asked. Blinking a few times Amelia just nodded while half jugging the water bottle.

"Do we got any food?" Amelia asked hopefully.

"That sounds like something my brother would say." Sam said halfheartedly towards the young child. Jealous slightly of the normal child hood she got to have.

Janis laughed lightly and nodded at Amelia. "Course, in the bag." she pointed towards the bag then continued on. "After this we're going to go home okay sweetie?" she asked.

Amelia frowned slightly, then sighed nodding while finding a small bag of chips in the bag and crawling onto her mother's lap to rest her lungs from all the running, climbing, jumping, hanging and swinging she was doing for three full hours. It was a day before Halloween, which got Janis's daughter all pumped up and gleeful for the the holiday. She was going as Pikachu, one of her favorite Pokemon's, from the old version, the new one kind of sucks.

"So Amelia what are you being for Halloween?" Asked Jess, trying to talk to her friends daughter without any awkward moments being involved.

Amelia grinned lightly, letting it go from one ear to another. "Pikachu, a Pokemon, yellow pudgy thing that's more adorable then I am.." she falsely frowned while saying that then smiled lightly at her before putting another chip into her mouth.

"Oh cool, I'm going as a nurse," Jessica started to say, seeing the little girl wink at Sam was actually shocking. Though with the internet, it's possible for kids to see anything. "Sam here isn't being anything."

Sam sighed a little. "You know how I feel about Halloween.." he stated about to go onto his normal "How-I-Feel" speech, nobody wanted to hear that.

"Yeah, I do, anyways, Jan, it was nice seeing you and Amy here." Jess said with a smile as Janis nodded, said her goodbyes, and left the couple with Amelia and the bag. Though Amelia was still eating her chips.

Halloween had sure passed by faster then ever, Amelia came back home with a full pillow case of candy that would last her a few months. Janis just smiled at her daughter and how accomplished she acted and how she would gloat to the other kids at school on Monday about how much candy she had gotten.

Sam was lying next to Jessica, who was sound asleep at the time. He got up once he heard a noise from downstairs, he grabbed a baseball bat from the closet before checking the upstairs floor then heading downstairs. He heard a rummaging sound coming from the kitchen. Strangely enough out of reflex, once he saw the person who had broken in, he attacked seeing them rummaging through the fridge.

"Easy tiger. Just looking for a beer." Dean said with a cheap grin on his face, Sam had noticed it was the same face that Amelia had on the day before.

Sam was bewildered, what the hell was Dean doing_ here_? "Dean?" he asked, bewildered by the fact that his brother was here.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Sammy," Dean said with an unbelievably casual air around. He acted as though he hadn't just been lurking around Sam's home and more like they ran into each other at the store. "How's things? How's law school treating you?"

Sam sucked in a breath, letting it out quickly to respond. "You scared the _crap_ outta me."

"Well," Dean started, pulling his lips into a sly smirk, "That's because you're out of practice."

The younger Winchester could not take this beating around the bush any longer. He knew Dean was the type to play games, but if Dean remembered anything about his little brother, he'd know that he wasn't one for games.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked. He had meant to demand it from anger, but he was more confused than anything.

"What? I can't pop in for a visit?" Sam's eyes squinted from below his bangs, translating every doubt he had about that one sentence into one stare. Dean's nonchalant smile faded as he admitted defeat to his little brother. "Okay, okay... We gotta talk."

Sam rolled his eyes. "The phone...?"

"Would you have picked up?" Dean asked with a knowing smirk.

He was right. Sam's eyebrows went up in in thought and his head tilted in consideration. From their past history as a family and Sam leaving for college, he probably wouldn't have. He would even consider the option of getting rid of the phone in the most fiery way possible. "Yeah, okay. Fair point."

"Sam?" Spoke a female voice from behind the aforementioned man.

He turned on his spot to see Jess in what little clothing she slept in. He had to think of something quick, before his brother could get his two cents in. He didn't think quick enough.

"I love the Smurfs," smirked Dean in reference to Jess's revealing shirt.

"Jess," Sam said quickly. "Hey, sorry to wake you. This is... this is Dean."

Sam knew what his girlfriend's reaction would be before she even reacted. He had told her many a time about how estranged his dad and brother were. If he had properly conveyed exactly how estranged they were, she had to be at least as shocked as he was when he'd initially seen Dean.

"Your _brother_ Dean?" Jess asked in disbelief. Sam nodded his head shamefully, even more so after Dean's next sentence.

"I gotta tell you," he started, that every cocky smirk still in place, "you are _completely _out of Sam's league."

Whereas Jessica blushed, Sam rolled his eyes. It had always made Sam gag when big brother Dean hit on women in front of him. Hitting on Sam's girlfriend right in front of him was way worse and just plain creepy.

"That's what I'm always saying," she said, sending Sam's eyes in another clockwise rotation. "Just let me put something on-"

"No, I wouldn't dream of it," Dean said, tossing a wink in her direction. "Besides, I gotta chat with your boyfriend in private."

"Oh..." Jess whimpered, making a move to leave. In all honesty, she was happy to go to sleep. "Alright."

"No," Sam insisted, pulling at his girlfriend's elbow and holding her close. "Whatever you wanna say, you can say it in front of her."

Dean would have argued, but he knew Sam would want this conversation away from his normal girlfriend soon enough. "Okay... Dad hasn't been home in a week."

"Oh my god," Jess muttered, thinking the worst. Her boyfriend thought on the lighter side.

"So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift," Sam said about his father's drunken tendencies. "He'll stumble back sooner or later."

Dean hadn't been clear enough. "Dad's on a hunting trip," he rephrased with more urgency, "and he hasn't been home in a week."

Jess looked between the two brothers in confusion. Neither of them seemed worried about their dad. The looked set in a tone of seriousness;

Dean trying to convince Sam that he was being just that, and Sam hoping he wasn't. But Sam knew the truth.

"Jess, excuse us," Sam corrected his previous statement. Dean almost smiled at his being right. "We're gonna go talk outside."

* * *

Amelia woke up with a slight worry in the middle of the night. It couldn't have been more than half past one. She felt like someone close to her was in trouble, but the only person really close to her on a physical and emotional scale was her mom. The little girl crept out of her bed and sneaked into her mom's room. Janis was propped up on her bed, watching the news at a very low volume. Amelia couldn't help but take this opportunity to frighten her mom.

She screamed terribly as she jumped up onto the foot of the bed. Her mother's eyes widened in surprise when she saw her tiny daughter appear before her, her tangled bedhead making her more frightening.

"What are you doing up, Amelia?" She asked as the young girl crawled into the arms of her safe mother.

"I woke up with a bad feeling, Mommy," she said surely. "But you're safe, so it's all better now."

Janis had no idea what Amelia meant by that, but she was just a kid. Most kids didn't make sense. "Is that so?"

"Mm hmm," Amelia nodded her head and she settled under the blanket in her mom's lap. "Can you tell me about Daddy?"

Janis's mouth pressed into a thin line. "Why do you need to know?"

"A bunch of kids were talking about how their dad's have amazing jobs and save people. Does my dad save people?"

The mother did not know how to answer this except for with somewhat of a lie. Amelia's dad had never been brought up before, and Janis had no actual idea as to what he did even when they were together. Though she did have a slight idea.

"Yes, he saves them from mean people and drives away in his shiny, black car to save more and more people," Janis said, remembering that distinctive Impala.

"I wanna save people like Daddy," Amelia muttered as she drifted to sleep in her mother's arms.

If only she knew what he actually did.


	3. Chapter 3

The two brothers walked outside of Sam's apartment to the curb, Dean opened the trunk of the loved Impala and Sam stands next to Dean wondering what the hell was going on. While examining what was in the trunk, Sam started to question all sanity his brother had left in him. He understood the various array of Chainsaws, Knifes, Shotguns, and god knows what else. After watching his brother scramble through a army green duffel bag he rose his eyebrow as he grew confused.

Before searching in the right bag, he searched around underneath somethings as well. He knew what he was looking for obviously, his fathers journal. Why his father would leave that journal behind? Shocked him completely, but there had to be a reason and he probably already knew why. He finally pulled out the old, leather journal and showed it to Sam.

Shocked by what he saw in his brother's hands he quickly asked. "He left the book behind?" Sam was clearly confused.

Grimly nodding, Dean watched his brother's movements and facial expressions. He could sense that Sam was as confused and shocked as he, himself was. The two brothers were clueless as to why their father would ever dare leave anywhere without that journal. Before they could even speak he's had it with him, or so that's what they believe even though they both know it's just a..inside joke between their father and themselves. Well, when Sam and John had gotten along at one point anyways.

Being who he is, Sam said. "So tell me everything."

* * *

As Amelia slept, the bad feeling she kept getting got worse, and worse as the night went on. She didn't want to go to her mother anymore tonight and was feeling bad enough about that. She sat up with her white pillows behind her back on the purple bed frame and glanced at the window from her right. Allowing the curiosity to get to the better of her, she quietly stepped out of bed and awkwardly tip-toed towards the closet. There was nothing in there, why would there be? She opened it quickly and saw nothing. She closed the closet door, with an assuring click from the lock mechanism she headed to bed again and found herself asleep within the next five minutes.

On the other hand, Janis had been up all night pondering about why Amelia would ask about her father. Hearing a creaking noise coming from her daughters bedroom, she had went to investigate herself. She crept down the hallway and opened her daughters door to see a shadow figure standing above her daughters bed. She started to grow defensive, she walked in quickly.

"Hey!" Janis yelled in a whisper, not to awake her daughter in any sense. The figure had turned around, the man had..yellow eyes?

Azazel had heard the young woman. He turned around grinning quite maniacally at her, he thought about saying something, he did. "Darling Janis, I'm not here to harm young Amelia, I'm only here to _help_ her."

Growing more protective each minute, Janis stood by the door, but near her daughters bed as close as she could get. "How the hell do you know my daughters and my name? Look, I don't care who you are, but whatever you do, it better include walking right out that damned door before I call the cops Mr!" she demanded.

"I don't like your attitude, although, I am quite sorry I have to do this to you." Azazel said in a sarcastic tone before flicking his wrist and snapping Janis's neck into two, head still attached of course. He wasn't that cruel however.

After hearing the voices of a man and her mother, she awoke to see no one. She stepped out of bed again, when she looked down she ran over to her mom. How could she have slept through everything? She tapped her mother on the head like she always does, right in between the eyes on top of the nose. It somehow healed her. She always thought her mom was just acting like other moms, but this time...it didn't heal her. She didn't want to call the police, she knew that they weren't going to be at the station at one o'clock in the morning. She had welded tears in her eyes as she ran into the kitchen downstairs and dialed the only phone number she could actually remember right now. Sam and Jessica's.


	4. Chapter 4

Amelia's small fingers punched in the number to the home of Sam and Jessica. She was so frightened and so confused, she really hoped that they could help. The ringing of the phone echoed through her ear for three long intervals before the click of the receiver was heard.

"Hello?" Jessica's soft voice said.

"Jess?" Amelia whimpered. "I need help."

"What is it Amelia?" The young woman questioned. "Is everything okay? Where are you?"

"I'm at home and it's not okay..." Amelia started to cry. She had tried to hold in the tears, but it hit her how severe the situation was. No matter what, she didn't think she'd be able to say it... Her mom was dead. "I'm scared."

Jess had to think fast. She knew Amelia wasn't the kind of child to play around too much, and she sounded like she was sobbing. If this girl was this terrified of who knows what, it had to have been bad. Something with this night was wrong. Sam's estranged brother popping in for a visit, their father being gone for a long while, and now a very frightened young girl.

"Don't worry, Amy," she reassured. "Sam will be right over, just stay put. Can you do that for me?"

The little girl nodded before realizing she was on the phone. She sucked in a shake breath, a few more tears falling from her eyes. "Yes."

The call ended. Amelia curled up into a ball on her living room couch. She was crying and hiding. Whoever or whatever had done that to her mother couldn't be that far. She was so scared, she almost didn't want Sam coming. She didn't want to put anyone else she cared about in danger or in the same position as her mom.

Jess ended her conversation with her youngest friend in a little bit of a cold sweat. It was apparent from the first day she had met Amelia that she wasn't someone to be messed with. And now she was cowering in fear at something Jess was in the dark about. Not thinking anymore about heading back to bed, she just needed to get her boyfriend over to that frightened child.

At that moment, Sam came into the bedroom. He seemed irritated and disgruntled as he through much of his clothes into a backpack. Jessica bit her lip, afraid to speak.

"Everything alright?" She asked.

"Yeah," he said, not looking to her. "So, Jess, listen. Stay here as long as you want, okay?"

"You're leaving?"

"Just for a few days," he assured. It wasn't that assuring.

"A few _days_?" She was about to launch into another series of questions, but remembered the conversation she had with Amelia. "You can't leave, Sam. Not right now."

Sam sighed. "It won't be that long-"

"No," she insisted to her stubborn boyfriend. "Amelia just called. She was very scared and very upset. I told her that you'd go see her. And don't tell me you won't," she stated, noticing Sam's resisting expression. "She may seem strong, but she isn't that big. She could be in danger."

Sam seemed to no longer resist. "I'll have Dean go to her house. It's not that far and it's on the way. Okay?" He said, grabbing his suitcase of weapons from the hall closet and heading out the door with both bags.

"At least tell me where you're going..." she called out, but to no avail. Sam was already out the door.

* * *

It still took Dean some convincing when his brother brought up the picking up of a child. He argued that they didn't have time to get her and head back. Sam made a good case that she was responsible enough to listen to their instructions of staying put. Dean began to wish that his little brother hadn't gone to law school of all career choices. So, the Winchester brothers pulled up to little Amelia's home not minutes later.

"Stay here," Sam dared to boss his big brother. "Amy doesn't know you and we don't need to scare her any more than she already is."

"No problem," Dean nodded, turning up his Metallica cassette.

Sam rolled his eyes and made his way up the front steps. He knocked on the front door, then tried to open it. Locked. With a few good slams of his right shoulder, the door was loose. He cautiously made his way into the house, surveying every corner. It didn't take long to find Amelia hiding in her own arms in the living room.

"Amy," he said, glad she had not been hurt. He approached her, her eyes coming up to meet his once she had heard his familiar voice.

"Sam!" She whispered, her throat tight with tears. The young man picked up Amy and held her close, knowing that she needed the comfort of someone.

"What happened?" Amelia only murmured one word into the hunter's neck. The bedroom.

Sam walked into the cutely decorated room of the girl in his arms. On the ground, he saw a lump of the person he had once known. Janis was on the floor, lifeless and in plain view of anyone who had been in the room. He couldn't stand to look at the body. He turned around and headed back to his brother's beloved car. Amelia was set in back, a heavy sleep spell falling over her after that traumatic experience. Heavy enough to keep her under even with Dean's music playing. Dean turned it down and asked what happened. Sam really didn't know, but he knew he had to call the police.

Yet, something deep down kept him from believing that this was a normal homicide. Janis's death reeked of something that only a hunter could really solve.


	5. Is This An Impala? Pt 1

Amelia awoke in the back seat of what she knew from some movies she's seen as a "old" car. She looked around as she rubbed her eyes. She saw Sam, she hadn't remembered the night before, which, on her account..was a very good thing.

"Sam?" She asked quietly then looked around, seeing they were parked at a gas station. "Where are we?" she questioned.

He turned around in his seat towards the little girl, he sighed, glad she didn't ask about Janis. "Sanger," he said casually. He had seen Dean come around the front and sit back to the right of him. He knew his brother wasn't very good with kids, he sighed a little bit. He had watched as the little girl had climbed over to the front seat, not that she would be up there with himself and Dean, but just so her head could peak from behind the back of the seat.

"Is this an Impala?" The little girl asked, she remembered hearing a few older boys at school talking and showing pictures of cars. She knew a little bit about the subject, not much however.

Dean almost choked, how would an eight year old know about an Impala? The kid must have had a cool mother or dad or something, he thought. All he could do was nod while he glanced at Sam, maybe Sam was right about this kid.

Sam just shook his head and laughed a little at Dean's reaction. "Yeah, it is." he said to her.

Amelia laid in the back seat of the car, she heard Dean and Sam talking about music and the car. Geesh, she thought, is this all ever guys ad boys talk about? Poor mom and Jess.

"See you made a few modifications." Sam stated, while glancing at the dash, then at his brother.

Dean shrugged. "Yeah. Couple tricks. Couple treats." he replied.


End file.
